


no friendship is an accident

by pragmatic



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatic/pseuds/pragmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang has decided to become youtubers, they call themselves the delinquents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no friendship is an accident

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a bellarke fic but I tried to include a lot of relationships and friendships. also, this is dedicated to Mariah (or @HARPERMCINTYRE on twitter)

[camera recording]  
"Hey guys! Today, Bellamy and I will be talking about-"  
"Periods!"  
"That is not what we're talking about. Why do you always interrupt me?"  
"You always take so long! Just get to the point already, princess."  
"We would have already started the video of you hadn't of interrupted me!"  
"Technically the video starts as soon as you press record."  
"Anyways, today we will be talking about-"  
"Safe sex!"  
"Bellamy!"  
[camera dies]  
Clarke groans.  
"Honestly, this is why we never film together." She hops off the stool and takes the camera off the stand.  
"If we want a video to be uploaded this week then we have too, sorry if it inconveniences you." He gets down from his stool as well and opens the fridge. He starts to grumble about all her unhealthy junk food, and she rolls her eyes.  
"I will eat whatever I want, thank you."  
He closes the fridge and takes a bite out of an apple. "When your teeth start to rot and your boobs start to sag, don't come crying to me about it." He hops onto the counter and starts to read his mythology book for probably the hundredth time. Clarke smacks him as she walks by to watch some tv. Harper and Monty come running down the stairs, yelling something about going to a party. Clarke tells them to have fun but to not drink too much.  
"Yes, mom." comes their reply.  
Raven comes out of the basement holding some sort of contraption, that might cure cancer or blow up the whole block.  
"Clark-ey!" She sing songs.  
"I hate that nick name."  
"That's why I continue to call you it. Did you know the last video with your sexuality Q and A got over two million views and even more thumbs up?" Raven is practically bouncing.  
Clarke's eyes light up.  
"That's fantastic!" She squeals. 

(Two years ago)  
Clarke flopped down onto the couch.  
"I'm bored."  
"Watch the clock." Bellamy said in monotone. Clarke gave him a funny look. "Doesn't watching the clock make time move slower?"  
He fake laughed and said, "So you can think for yourself! Think of something to do then." He continued to type away on his computer as Clarke glared at him.  
"You're a dick."  
"Yes, but a dick with a sense of humour." He pointed out.  
"Do you think the gang will be up for beer pong?" Clarke didn't wait for an answer before she started to text the group chat. 

Slutty Gays™

clarke: who wants to play beer pong!!!!1!1!  
raven: not me  
clarke: die  
octavia: ooh lets do the big one with volley balls and barrels  
clarke: evEN BETTER  
jasper: should I bring pot  
monty: is that even a question 

An hour later they were outside getting ready for the game when Harper spoke up.  
"Guys! What if we recorded the game?" She clasped her hands giddily. Monty looked at her, and asked what the point was.  
"Memories, duh.-" she then covered her mouth to say. "-you don't think Bellamy will be able to remember this in two years, do you?" Everyone giggled behind their hands as well while Bellamy huffed and crossed his arms.  
"I don't know what's so funny about old jokes that aren't even accurate, I'm only-"  
"Two years older than all of us." The group spoke over him with a flat tone.  
He huffed again and told them to get their butts in gear if they wanted to play before dark. They continued to make dad jokes. 

(Present day)  
"Clarke. Clarke!" Bellamy whispers, shaking her shoulder to wake her.  
"You sleep like the fucking dead, I swear." He smiles a little when she grabs his hand to keep it still in her sleep.  
"Come on, princess, we gotta film." She opens her eyes, glances at he clock on her bedside table and then glares at him.  
"It is two in the morning. This couldn't have waited eight hours." She growls, slipping out of bed to follow him out of the room. He shushes her, then says, "Everything's more fun at night." He knows that Clarke is not a a morning person, so to wake her up before then is taking the chance of her beating his ass. The way he sees it, that hasn't happened yet so he might as well keep annoying her.  
"Since when did you become so optimistic."  
"Since when did you become so grumpy."  
"You must be rubbing off on me."  
He sticks out his tongue at her like the very mature adult he is and she smirks.  
Neither of them notice the three bodies that have gathered in the hallway, watching them with gleeful smiles. Harper bumps Monty's shoulder with her own and he nods.  
"See? Mom and dad are finally getting along!" Jasper whispers, straining to keep quiet.  
"Anyways, we never did actually discuss what we're filming about." Bellamy says as he sets up the camera.  
"Wasn't it periods? Or did we decide on safe sex?" He sighs and looks at her, she gives him the most innocent look she can muster.  
"Clarke, it's two in the morning and I can stay up for days, you on the other hand ... " He sees her jaw drop as he turns away.  
"Are you saying I'm weak?" She jumps off her stool and stomps her foot.  
"Well, are koalas weak? Because you sleep as much as they do."  
"I don't sleep 22 hours a day!"  
"You might as well."  
She stalks up to him until they're nose to nose.  
"I could stay up longer than you ever could." She pokes his chest. He leans forward and narrows his eyes.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Does that scare you?"  
He smirks. "I think we found our video topic."  
Harper, Monty and Jasper glance at each other before collectively sighing and heading back to bed. 

(One year ago)  
Everyone was exhausted from their first con. The bus had been uncomfortably hot and even though the fans were wonderful, they were happy to not hear 'OH MY GOD ITS THE DELINQUENTS!' every five seconds. No one had any real complaints though, they had a blast vlogging in the hotel room and eating all the take out they could stand.  
Octavia and Miller had even gotten some guys numbers.  
Harper had finally stopped recounting every single event from the day, but only because she fell asleep mid sentence.  
Octavia and Raven were currently cuddling on the floor as they napped and Clarke and Bellamy were arguing over who should drive the kids home.  
They were always arguing, the rest of them decided it was how they showed affection. 

(Present day)  
"Everyone! The rules are finished!"  
Clarke and Bellamy were sitting around the kitchen table, after a long night sleep that they decided was only fair. They both needed a fresh start to the bet.  
Everyone trickled into the kitchen slowly, caring about the bet but not looking forward to the arguing that was sure to come with it.  
"Lay it on us." Raven says sitting down beside Clarke.  
"Ok so first, obviously, no cheating. That includes trying to sabotage the other person, or taking naps without owning up to it. Second, we must document every second of it. Third, we have to stay together to, keep an eye on each other, and because while we're doing the bet we are also going to be doing challenges. And lastly, the loser has to do chores of the winners choice, jump in the pool with all of their clothes on and pay for the winners supper." Clarke finishes and laughs, realizing how ridiculous this is. The group is all putting in their input, what they would do differently and placing their own bets on who will win.  
Clarke and Bellamy look at each other. They clasp hands.  
Clarke smiles. "Game?"  
"On." Bellamy winks. 

[camera recording]  
"Hi guys! So if you haven't heard yet, Bellamy and I are doing a challenge-"  
"A stupid one."  
"You're the one who came up with it!"  
"I never claimed to have good ideas."  
"Ugh, just ignore him. We are doing the No Sleep Challenge!"  
"Super exciting."  
"The No Sleep Challenge is pretty self explanatory. We just see who can go without sleep the longest-"  
"Which is obviously me."  
"If by me you mean me."  
"No, by me I mean me."  
"Exactly, me."  
"Oh my god! Are we four?"  
"One of us is."  
"Anyway! Go subscribe to our vlog channel if you want the experience. The link is in the description! Click it, don't click it, don't really care."  
"Excuse you, I care. Click it!"  
"I can't wait to kick your ass."  
"You try while I'm wiping the floor with yours if you want."  
[Bellamy pushes Clarke off her stool]  
[Clarke grabs the whip cream off he counter and begins to spray him]  
[camera gets knocked over]  
[camera sputters out]  
"Bellamy!" Clarke gasps.  
"Excuse me, that is not my fault." He says as he wipes the whip cream from his eyes. They glare at each other. Miller trots down the stairs, stops, then bursts out laughing.  
"I see the bet is going fantastic."  
They both flip him off. 

(Six months ago)  
"I don't understand why you and Clarke can never seem to get along." Murphy states before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
"Even I get along with her." Popcorn bits spew out of his mouth and Bellamy fake gags.  
"First, clean that up, second, I don't know either, its just-ugh! She's so bossy! And she gets under my skin. And we're just so different."  
Murphy smirks, showing off the popcorn stuck in his teeth.  
"But you love her, right?"  
Bellamy punches him.  
"Bellamy, didn't we talk about talking through your feelings?" Miller dodges a punch himself and he and Murphy both laugh.  
Bellamy huffs. "There are no feelings to be talked about." He crosses his arms and stares at the tv, refusing to glance in their direction.  
Miller and Murphy both cover their laughs with their hands and don't bug him anymore. 

(Present day)  
All the Delinquents have lived in one house for six months now, and everyone has gotten into a groove.  
They eat dinner together on wednesays, so they can discuss who will film and what for the video they upload on thursdays. They sign up for chores around the house on sundays, and whoever snoozes loses.  
There is three levels in the house, Raven has basically taken over the basement, but Jasper lives down there as well. The single ones sleep on the second floor and the couples sleep on the third one. The third floor also includes Octavia who usually has a steady current of partners coming through. Since the bet, Bellamy and Clarke have rented a motel room.  
They figure there's more to do there and they don't need to be quiet. 

"Hey Bell! You wanna go swimming?" Clarke throws his bathing suit onto the bed and grins.  
"It's almost midnight."  
"No. There is no time, for us, there is no night, no day, just pain and red eyes. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
She whips him with her towel, laughing. He catches the towel the second time she tries and looks at her. "I wasn't saying what time it was to try and get out of it, I'm just saying the pool will probably be closed." He watches her face fall a little and his chest squeezes a little.  
"But breaking into the pool would be pretty good footage for the vlog." He says, and she squeals. He laughs.  
"Come on! Get your ass in that bathing suit and let's go break the law!" She pumps a fist in the air and runs to the door, almost tripping over her carry on.  
"We won't be breaking the law."  
She rolls her eyes. "Same difference."  
"That is not grammatically correct." He points a finger at her.  
"Same! Difference!"  
"I am throwing you into that goddamn pool."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." 

(Back at the house)  
Raven climbs up the stairs and turns on the news, something she does frequently when her leg is bothering her. It's usually not that interesting, except tonight some delusional couple broke into the swimming pool at the local motel-her jaw drops.  
"Oh my god. They didn't. They did not! I hate them so much." She gets up off the couch, still grumbling about her dumb friends, and calls Harper's cell. She picks up on the third ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Put some clothes on, we have to break the parents out of jail."  
"You mean bail, right?"  
"Hopefully."

Clarke and Bellamy aren't all that concerned with being in jail, they both haven't slept in forty eight hours so who really cares about anything at this point. They mostly just giggle a lot and keep asking if they can have their phones, which obviously is always going to be a no and it's annoying the guard to the point of insanity.  
Bellamy shushes Clarke and stands up, leaning against the bars to talk to the guard.  
"Listen, I know that you're just doing your job, and thats great, I understand it and I respect it. But see, I have a job too, I make videos of myself and post it on the world wide web-"  
"It's just the internet, just call it, the internet." Clarke says absently.  
"-for everyone to see."  
The guard gives Bellamy a funny look.  
"Your job is pornography?"  
Bellamy wheezes with laughter.  
"No. No! Of course not! I, am a youtube, sensation."  
Clarke coughs behind him.  
"We, we, we are youtube sensations." He corrects.  
The guard crosses his arms, "Does this conversation have a point?"  
"I think so. I would like my phone, so I can record, so my, are they called fans? I find that weird but anyway, so the people that follow me can view me." Bellamy can't quite comprehend why the guard doesn't understand that this is very important.  
"You can ask me a thousand times kid, I'm not giving you your phone."  
That's when Raven and Harper walk in, Harper looks somewhat happy to see them, while Raven looks ready to electrocute someone.  
"That won't be necessary officer. I've got my own camera to record them with." 

[camera recording]  
"So what have you two got to say for yourselves?"  
"Princess? You wanna take this one?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine. I personally think this was a marvelous learning experience."  
"And what did you learn Bellamy?"  
"Don't make bets under pressure at two in the morning."  
"There was no pressure!"  
"You were challenging my courage! There were many pressures being pressed!"  
"I'm pretty sure that you did that to me."  
"I'm one hundred percent sure that I did not."  
[camera flips to Raven]  
"This is what you get when snort chlorine, don't do it kids, don't do it."  
[Clarke and Bellamy begin to argue with Raven]  
[camera shuts off]

Raven puts her hands on her hips.  
"So, you two ready to have a nap yet?" She glances between the two of them.  
"Not even close."  
"Not a chance." They say at the same time, which is somehow hilarious and they both have a giggle fit over it.  
Raven rolls her eyes and turns toward the guard.  
"How much for bail?"  
"Honestly? I'll drop it to fifty if you get them the hell out of here."  
"Deal." Raven passes over the money and shakes the guards hand.  
"Aw-" Bellamy says, putting his head on Clarke's shoulder. "-I thought we were just getting to know each other." 

The video of them breaking into the pool, along with the jail footage blows up so much that Jasper suggests they break the law every week. Bellamy immediately shuts that down by saying they're already underage pot smokers, they don't need to add to the record. 

"Miller! Come on! We need someone to make sure neither of us are cheating! It's for the greater good." Clarke begs.  
It's been twelve hours since the jail situation and Bellamy and Clarke are bored out of their minds.  
The rest of the house helpfully suggests they both take a nap.  
"For what reason would I want to watch you two argue-no, actually, this will be great, I haven't seen a physical brawl since last week." He rolls his eyes sarcastically and sits down. Bellamy claps him on the shoulder and looks to Clarke.  
"What are we doing exactly?" He asks, accessing the glitter, glue and many other various craft objects.  
"Who can make the ugliest hat!" She squeals. Miller regards them both with disgust before going to the kitchen.  
"I'm going to need booze to get through this." He states when they give him funny looks.  
"Objective?" Bellamy asks, turning back to Clarke.  
"Make the other person look as stupid as possible." She snaps a popsicle in half and begins to dip it in glue.  
"That won't be hard." He mutters.  
[camera recording]  
"Hey guys! So I haven't slept in 58 hours and honestly I thought this would be way harder."  
"You've almost fallen asleep three times."  
"Well that's a small amount to your seven."  
"Touché."  
"Our challenge today, drum roll please, is the stupid hat challenge!"  
"Woo! Look at our creativity and originality! Validate us."  
"Or just me."  
"We are not having this argument again, Clarke."  
"Don't boss me around, Bellamy."  
"I think this is the first time I've heard either of you call each other by your first names."  
"Aw! Milestone!"  
[Clarke throws a pillow at both Bellamy and Miller]  
"We have ten minutes to make the most fucking fabulous hats we can so! Ready! Set! GO!"

In the end, Bellamy and Clarke both draw inappropriate things on their hats and try to glue them down to each other's heads, Miller throws glitter at both of them and then they all try to doggy pile one another, ending with limbs bending ways limbs should never bend.  
"Get off of me!"  
"You first!"  
"You're literally laying on top of me."  
"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure that is your foot up my ass."  
"No, I'm pretty sure that's your own."  
"I think my lungs are deflating."  
"Tell Bellamy to move."  
"He'll punch me."  
"Wimp!"  
"At least I don't have bruises."  
Bellamy rolls his eyes and rolls off the pile, stretching his arms.  
"You two are no fun." He cracks his back and Clarke and Miller both yell at him. 

(Three months ago)  
Harper flopped onto Clarkes bed after a long day of shopping with Raven and Octavia.  
"You know what's strange?" She had asked, propping herself up on her elbow to watch Clarke unload her bags.  
"What?"  
"The fact that you and Bellamy fight like cats and mice, and yet you probably love each other more than any of us." Harper wasn't really one to keep things subtle, she figured that if you needed to be subtle why say it at all. Her friends rarely agreed with her on this.  
"Isn't the saying cats and dogs?" Clarke turned to her closet and began hanging up her clothes.  
"That is a gross stereotype, don't change the subject."  
"Harper, of course I love Bellamy, I love all of you."  
Harper groaned. "You don't love us the same way! We're your children. He's your husband. Two very different kinds of love."  
Clarke gasped. "He's not my husband!"  
Harper smirked and slid off the bed to leave, "He might as well be."  
She closed the door in time to narrowly escape Clarke's hair brush busting her skull. 

(Present day)  
Bellamy and Clarke are sitting at the kitchen counter, oblivious to Harper and Miller watching them from the hallway. "What made us think up this goddamn challenge. Stupidest thing I've ever done, hands down." Bellamy puts his head down on the table, then immediately snaps it back up to avoid falling asleep.  
"I believe it was your ego." Clarke says, just as miserable.  
"I wasn't asking for the blame game."  
"But you got it anyway."  
"Unfortunately. What challenge are we doing today?" Bellamy looks over Clarkes shoulder to see what she's doing on the computer. He realizes she's simply typing random letters in and slowly closes the computer for her. She glances at him.  
"I was using that."  
"Not correctly."  
"Can I ask you a question? Since we're both basically dead and probably won't remember this anyway?" Clarke begins to sway back and forth on her stool, and Bellamy rests his hands on her knees to keep her still.  
"Go ahead, I can't guarantee a coherent answer will follow."  
Clarke looks up at him, suddenly serious. It makes him feel like he shouldn't be drooling or something.  
"Does the rest of the house ever, ask about me? Or tease you?" She bites her lip and he has to force himself to drag his eyes away from her mouth.  
"All the time." He answers.  
She sighs with relief and laughs.  
"They're ridiculous, right?"  
Bellamy laughs too. "It's like they're obsessed!"  
Harper and Miller sigh, and head to his room to talk. Something they do quite frequently when everyone else is annoying them. Harper sits in his desk chair and spins in half circles while he gets comfortable on his bed.  
"Did you ever end up calling that guy? The one from the con?"  
Miller gives her a sheepish look and doesn't answer.  
"Nathan Miller!" She gasps.  
"Harper McIntyre!" He retorts.  
She gives him a look that says he could do better. He sniffs.  
"I don't get why you won't put yourself out there. You're a great guy, you could easily find a date but you're turning down everyone you see!" She hucks an eraser at him that he easily catches.  
"C'mon Milller, what's going on?"  
He stares at his hands for a moment, before looking back at her.  
"I think I'm asexual. And I don't know what to do? Like I want to be in a relationship, but aren't aces not supposed to want that? And I've had sex before-" he continues to ramble until Harper climbs on the bed and takes his hands which have begun to shake.  
"Hey, it doesn't matter that other aces are like that, you're you. You don't have to be conformed to the idea that other people have in their head. Ok?" She gives his hands a gentle squeeze until he nods. Then she snuggles into his side and requests the remote.  
Back in the kitchen, Bellamy has found some cat videos that has both he and Clarke in tears.  
Or maybe they're crying from lack of sleep, no one really knows anymore. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy yells from the couch. She comes in a minute later, paint in her hair and on her clothes.  
"Ooh! You're painting? Can I watch?" He gets up and stands still for a second, waiting for the aching in his head to pass.  
"I didn't know watching was a kink for you." Clarke says, scurrying away when he tries to kick her.  
"It's just calming, you're pretty talented when you're not a pain in my ass." He ruffles her hair and laughs.  
"I'm talented all the time, asshole." She shoves him, he laughs and head locks her.  
"Sure." She shoves away from him and huffs.  
"You're terrible with compliments."  
"Maybe I just don't want your head to get any bigger."  
She rolls her eyes and they step into her studio. Bellamy would never admit it, but Clarke's paintings are some of his favourite pieces of art.  
He especially likes the unicorn.  
He notices that she's working on a portrait at the moment, then he gasps. He comes up beside her and stares.  
"Is that me?" He jaw drops.  
"Do you like it?"  
"How did you manage to make my freckles look good?" He touches his own face, still in awe. Clarke smacks him.  
"Your freckles always look good, you nerd." He shakes his head.  
"When did you start it?"  
"Today. I've realized that sleep took up a lot of my time, now that I'm not doing that, I have time for lots of other things."  
"That's awesome, Clarke. I really like it." He hesitantly gives her shoulder a squeeze. She smiles.  
"It's going to be a present for when you lose."  
"Honestly I thought we were having a moment and you have to go and ruin it."  
"Sorry." She flicks paint off the brush at him. He squeals and darts away. 

Finally, the sixth day without sleep Raven catches them trying to snort crushed suckers and tells them that if they don't sleep this instant she's shoving pickles up both their noses.  
"What would that accomplish?" Bellamy asks, wiping the sucker dust from his nose.  
"Nothing. But it would make me feel better." She huffs.  
"I'm winning though!" Clarke protests. Bellamy gives her a look.  
"I'm pretty sure we're tied."  
"I'm pretty sure we're not."  
"Guys! Take a goddamn nap! Right now!" Raven stares at both of them until they finally submit, sulking to their private bedrooms.  
"Hey," Clarke says before heading in.  
"What?"  
"We're always at each other's throats, and we still were technically, but it was fun." She flushes slightly.  
"I had fun too, princess." He smiles.  
"Goodnight."  
"It's three in the afternoon."  
"Why do you always have to ruin the moment, Bellamy?"  
"How else am I supposed to entertain myself?"  
"Porn."  
"I have a reputation to uphold."  
Clarke snorts and calls him a loser, before flopping down on her bed.  
Her head doesn't even reach the pillow before she's gone. 

"This is going to be a disaster." Miller says, flat. Harper kicks him.  
"It's going to be great." Monroe says, glaring when he tries to argue.  
Raven slaps her hands down on the table, everyone looks at her and waits for instruction.  
"Does everyone know the plan?" She asks, looking each of them in the face as they nod.  
"I'm a little lost actually." Jasper says.  
She takes his shoulders in her hands and gives them a slight shake.  
"Your only job is to not fanboy. You got it? Not a peep."  
He nods enthusiastically and mimics locking his lips.  
"Now I know this is a difficult task, but everyone act normal."  
The house was planning a somewhat prank on Bellamy and Clarke. Except it was for the greater good and clearly they themselves were incompetent on their own so drastic measures simply had to be taken.  
Raven yells at the both of them to come down stairs to film a video.  
"Didn't we just upload the challenge yesterday?" Clarke says as she comes downstairs, Bellamy following.  
"They just can't get enough of us." He says and Clarke laughs.  
Raven smirks. "See what a good night rest does for you?" She asks, smug.  
"Hurts your pride?"  
"Makes life boring?"  
"All around life ruining?"  
She rolls her eyes and tells them to be grateful their heads are still attached.  
"What are we filming?"  
"Dare or dare! Very similar to truth or dare but the only option is dare." Monty explains.  
"And the dares are coming from the fans on twitter." Harper says, rubbing her hands together excitedly.  
"Fun." Bellamy says.  
They all sit down in a circle around the living room. Raven makes sure that Clarke and Bellamy are seated beside one another, threatening physical damage if they don't do as she says. They oblige.  
"I hate twitter." Bellamy mutters, scrolling through the tag to read some questions.  
"I prefer tumblr." Says Clarke.  
"That's only because of the cat videos." He retorts.  
"There is nothing wrong with enjoying a cat video." She says, punching him.  
"I got a good one!" Miller thrusts his phone into the air to prove his point.  
"Drink a cup of mustard."  
"Ew!"  
"I feel like that'd be like drinking chunky pee."  
"How do you know what drinking regular pee is like?"  
"Let's not talk about it."  
This goes on for a good half hour, they start picking names out of a hat, and the person who picks the name, gets to pick the dare that person does.  
"Ok, my turn!" Raven says, reaching into the hat.  
What everyone doesn't see, even though they know it's happening, is Raven sliding a piece of paper out from her sleeve, and pretending that is the one she picked.  
"Bellamy!" She reads, as if she didn't know what was coming.  
He leans back on his hands and waits for the dare.  
"Bring it on, Reyes."  
She smiles slyly, and looks for a specific tweet.  
"Ooh, here's one. Make out with the person on your ... right." All heads turn to who is sitting on Bellamys right.  
Clarke coughs. And Bellamy flushes.  
"Just a peck," He says and leans in.  
"Uh uh, it says make out, come on love birds let's get her going!" Raven claps. Bellamy glares at her before turning back to Clarke.  
"I'm not gonna force you." He says under his breath. Clarke smirks.  
"I think you're just trying to get out of it, don't be such a pussy." She shoves his shoulder lightly and giggles when his jaw drops.  
"Fine then, I was just trying to be nice-" his sentence is swallowed by Clarke's lips and he doesn't make another sound.  
It's not like he hasn't thought about kissing Clarke before, he's not stupid, she's beautiful and sassy and pretty much perfect. But actually kissing Clarke, it's a totally different story.  
Of course she tries to lead, and he decides to not fight her for once. His hands cup the base of her neck and her hands tangle in his hair.  
Her lips are soft yet firm and controlling, she tastes like those scotch mints she always carries around. They pull away when the rest of the gang starts whistling and begin to shout uncomfortable things.  
They don't look at each other the rest of the game, to Bellamy's disappointment. Neither one of them get picked again for a dare, and they're both perfectly fine with that. When the game ends, and they all go to their separate spaces, Bellamy puts an arm on Clarke's arm.  
"You're ok, right?"  
"It was only a kiss, Bell." She steps out of his embrace and heads upstairs.  
"You never answered my question." He mutters before going to see if Murphy is around to punch.  
He's not and it only makes him more frustrated. 

Clarke knocks on Harper's door and enters when she says come in.  
Harper is reading on her bed and Clarke climbs up beside her.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Not even close."  
Harper puts down her book and begins to pet Clarke's hair, the best way to comfort someone in her opinion.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I'm really not fond of admitting I was wrong." Clarke sighs and Harper immediate perks up.  
"But if you were wrong that means I was right, and I'm very happy to hear those words. Go ahead. Why was I right again?" Clarke has to laugh, Harper doesn't even try to make people feel better and somehow she always does. Clarke sits up and looks at her.  
"Remember when you told me that I don't love Bellamy the same way I love the rest of you?"  
Harper nods enthusiastically.  
"I think you may have been right."  
Harper squeals. "See I knew you would come around!"  
"Harper! This is bad! I don't know what to do!"  
Harper stops her happy dance and cuddles her.  
"Just tell him the exact same thing, that you love him and you want to make out with him more."  
"I never said I wanted to do that."  
"Well from the way you were acting downstairs, I could tell." Harper says matter of factly. Clarke bites her lip, a nervous habit.  
"What if ... what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I make things worse?"  
"Oh my god! Do you really not see it? He's like head over heels times a million in love with you!" Harper flops against the head board and sighs dramatically.  
"Are you sure?"  
"One hundred and fifty percent."  
"Um, Harper?"  
"Yes?"  
"I kind of told him it was just a kiss."  
"If he's anything like you he'll probably pretend the same thing. Idiots, both of you."  
"Thanks for the support."  
"Any time."

Weeks go by before Clarke has the courage to even talk to Bellamy about anything, let alone the whole feelings thing. She starts to try and banter with him again, like they used to.  
But he's not having any of it, he half smiles at her attempts at a jab and then mopes away. Making her feel more like shit every time it happens.  
She blames that stupid dare or dare game, she was perfectly fine not knowing about her feelings and living her life. But no! It was gonna be fun!  
She groans out loud and face palms.  
"Rough day?" Miller asks, sitting down for some cereal.  
"Rough month." She answers, head in her hands.  
"Nice."  
"Your comforting skills always amaze me, Miller."  
"Here to help." He salutes and continues to munch his cheerios.  
She looks at him, and decides to risk being very embarrassed and ask a very dumb question.  
"Has Bellamy ever, talked about me?"  
Miller laughs, choking on his cereal slightly. "That's all he ever does."  
Her eyes brows nearly disappear underneath her hair line. From the fact that he talks about her or the fact that Miller threw him under the bus so quickly, she's not sure.  
"Good or bad?"  
"I don't know how to classify 'her stupid pretty face' so, do with it what you will." He shrugs and begins to gather his dishes, apparently oblivious to the state that Clarke is in.  
She stays at the counter for a few minutes, mulling over why people even have feelings and if there was a way to cut them out totally.  
She realizes that she is going to need some liquid courage to even begin to tell Bellamy about her dying love.  
She invites him to the bar that night and to her delight, he agrees. 

Octavia, Raven and Harper help her decide on a outfit.  
A black cotton dress, that flares around her knees, and shows off her cleavage nicely. She wears a leather jacket and black converse, so it looks like she put in some effort without looking like she tried too hard.  
She twirls in front of the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and waving goodbye to the girls. 

Bellamy is waiting at the door, and she's a little disappointed when he doesn't look at her for very long before opening the door. Jasper looks up from the couch.  
"Have fun on your d-" someone elbows him. "-ow! Night out!" He laughs and continues to watch tv.  
Clarke rolls her eyes and shuts the door. They walk to the car in silence, much to Clarke's dismay.  
The car ride is awkward and Bellamy even turns on the radio to drown out the tension.  
He never uses the radio.  
She knows that she's the one who invited him out and that she's the one who should strike up a conversation, but he's the one being the baby about everything so who's really at fault here.  
Clarke orders a tequila silver and downs it in one shot, and then asks for another. She orders one for Bellamy too.  
"I'm not really a tequila guy."  
"I don't care. You need to get drunk." She slams the drink down and stares at him until he drinks it.  
"Is there any particular reason why I need to get drunk?"  
"I don't want to do it alone, duh."  
He grins into his cup and summons the bartender for another round. 

Four drinks later, things are going as smooth as they can with so much alcohol in their system. They've made back ground stories for most of the people in the bar, and have witnessed a lesbian proposal which makes them both tear up a bit. Save the fact it was in a bar.  
"Let's play pool!" Clarke shouts, already sliding off her stool.  
Bellamy follows her, more slowly so he doesn't fall on his ass.  
"Bellamy?"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you play pool?"  
Bellamy drops his head and laughs.  
"I'll teach you, come on." He grabs her a cue and helps her line up her shot. He puts a hand on her back to steady her and the other on her hand to help aim.  
"Don't watch the ball, watch where you want the ball to go."  
"Got it."  
"Really?"  
She snorts. "No."  
"You're too drunk for this." He says, laughing. He sobers immediately when she turns around and puts her hands around his neck.  
He swallows. "You're definitely too drunk for this." But his hands meet her waist none the less.  
"You know how I said that the kiss meant nothing?" She asks, slowly inching towards his lips.  
"Yeah...?"  
"I lied."  
His eyes widen before he grins.  
"Oh thank god." He leans down and plants his lips on hers.  
Kissing is different when there's not ten of your friends watching you, it's much less awkward, and he allows himself to get lost in her touch.  
When he pulls away, she chases his lips and he laughs.  
"I didn't think you felt the same way." She flushes and looks down.  
He gapes. "Are you serious? Octavia said that everyone knew."  
She snaps her eyes to his.  
"Everyone knows?"  
"Well clearly not everyone since you were clueless." She shoves him.  
"I was nervous! Guys don't know how to show emotion."  
"Girls too! I thought you hated me for the first year!"  
"Because you were a dick about showing your emotions."  
He chuckles and pecks her lips.  
"I guess we were both idiots."  
"Something we can agree on." 

Raven bursts through Bellamy's bedroom door and screams.  
Clarke and Bellamy both cover their heads and wait for her to stop.  
"I knew it! I knew it! Fucking finally!" She skips back out through the door and yells at everyone to come see what the parents did.  
"I told you we should have stayed at the motel." Clarke says, snuggling into his side.  
"Aren't we banned from there?"  
"Security would still be better than Jasper having a fanboy melt down."  
He cringes. "Do you think we can still make a dash for it?"  
"Naked?"  
"Stranger things have happened."


End file.
